


Twinkle, twinkle, little star

by Jelise_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Drama, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Гробовщик живёт в особняке со своей странной куклой, исследуя фрагменты жизней Фантомхайвов — и неустанно наблюдает за собственным творением.
Relationships: Real Ciel Phantomhive & Undertaker, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 2





	Twinkle, twinkle, little star

День в поместье начинался рано, с растопки каминов и пробуждения тихих слуг, которых нанял вернувшийся хозяин. Зимнее солнце пробивалось через неплотно сдвинутые портьеры, и Гробовщик ощущал ложное тепло, как прикосновения живых пальцев к лицу.

Старый дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, японец Танака, иногда впадающий в маразм хитрый лис, делал преданное лицо и подобострастно опускал плечи, очи — долу, на морщинистых губах было вечное, тихое — _слушаюсь, мой господин, как прикажете, лорд Сиэль._ Гробовщик не верил в его искренность ни минуты, но не трогал, не говорил своему графу — лишь ждал и смотрел.

Способность отличать ложь от правды присуща даже не всем живым, но Винсент, помнится, хорошо чуял фальшь, поэтому ещё интереснее было наблюдать за его сыном. Танака подавал чай в кабинет, и усталые руки его не дрожали. Он распахивал занавески утром, бесстрастно и бесполезно окликая хозяина. Тёмным сухим деревцем тот утопал в кровати. Маленькое мёртвое тело, хорошо сшитое, красивое, с выкачанной ночью старой, отработавшей своё кровью, но пока ещё не получившее новую дневную дозу — камень, сухая ветка, чучелко. После Танаки в спальню заходил Гробовщик, редко смыкающий глаза в последнее время, и подавал _завтрак_ в постель.

Шёлковые простыни, бельё в шкафу, даже бумаги в кабинете источали аромат живого, тёплого тела — второго, голубой Звезды, — преданного всеми, сбежавшего с неотделимой тенью своего демона. Скрывшегося в шелестящем мраке дождливого ноября преступника, персоны нон грата, самозванца. Сиэль порой задумчиво осматривался, вертел в руках книги и чашки из мейсенского сервиза, подносил их к губам и носу. Он тоже знал — сам пахнет формалином, льняными тканями, чистотой, влажным железом крови, по сути — ничем; только ноздри Гробовщика нервно улавливали в той пустоте вуаль гари, въевшийся, не смытый семью десятками вод проклятый запах пожара. Просто блажь, просто иллюзия.

— Когда-нибудь я проснусь, просто открыв глаза, — сказал Сиэль. Гробовщик с улыбкой вытащил катетер из вены, снял прозрачные проводки, по привычке осторожно и мягко касаясь кожи, убрал опустевший пакет из-под драгоценного сириуса. Кончики пальцев хранили родившееся от переливания крови тепло. Ни в какое сравнение с горячим ото сна телом живого человека, но уныние — главный грех любого прорыва. Гробовщик не сравнивал.

Сиэль смотрел рассеянно и слишком уж нежно. Ждал ответа.

— Разве Алиса не любит сны? 

— Да хватит тебе, — фыркнул Сиэль и, бодро сев на кровати, протянул руку за чашкой. Чай остыл, конечно, но Танака всегда подавал раньше, чем нужно, то ли не желая видеть, что его хозяин — воскрешенный, то ли просто делая мелкие гадости. Скорее первое, чем второе, в его выцветших глазах порой проскальзывала боль. Как это жестоко — возвращать к жизни тех, кто заслуживает света и покоя. Как жестоко выпускать их в мир, полный скорби по ушедшим.

— Чем вы намереваетесь заняться сегодня? — поинтересовался Гробовщик, когда дверь за бестелесным слугой, укатившим аппарат в соседнюю комнатку, закрылась. Сиэль быстро читал утреннюю газету и пил чай. Гробовщик любовался. У его лучшего творения красивые глаза — огонь не успел тронуть их, они отразили кошмар последних мгновений. У него изящные конечности и волосы мягкие, как шёлк. За раковиной уха короткий шовчик, под самой линией волос тоже — белёсая полоска шрама, не разглядеть, если не знаешь.

— В обед у меня встреча с управляющими, ближе к вечеру приедут тётя Френсис и дядя Алексис, надеюсь, Лиззи и Эдвард тоже будут. Ммм... Я думал насчёт благотворительного вечера, время очень подходящее, лондонский сезон окончен, уже скоро Рождество — самое то, чтобы совершить несколько благодеяний и помочь бедным сироткам. Что скажешь, хорошая идея?

— Понятия не имею, граф. Вам хочется помогать несчастным?

Сиэль отставил пустую чашку и решительно дёрнул за колокольчик; прежде, чем вошёл с дневным туалетом Танака, он успел искрящимися глазами посмотреть на Гробовщика и тихо сказать:

— Я хорошо помню благотворительные вечера, которые проводил мой отец. Мы были так счастливы! Столько людей и новых знакомств, столько подарков. Я хочу обсудить с дядей организацию вечера. Может быть, мой брат тоже нанесёт мне визит.

Гробовщик выразил ему своё восхищение и оставил ненадолго. Всякий день здесь он путешествовал — не только по комнатам и коридорам великолепного особняка, но и по чужим жизням, столь отчётливо оттиснённым на предметах быта. Они принадлежали разным поколениям проклятого рода, все эти сервизы и башни из австрийского хрусталя, эти забытые на десятилетия сундуки со старомодным брюссельским кружевом, портреты почивших, прячущиеся в тёмных комнатах детские кроватки и деревянные солдатики, учебники, школьные тетради и дневники, от корки до корки исписанные выцветающими чернилами. У себя в кабинете юный Сиэль тоже путешествовал — по сумрачным аллеям воссозданной памяти, цепляясь взглядом за книги о политике и экономике, за отчёты штатных управляющих. Разница между ними, помимо очевидного, заключалась в том, что Сиэль хотел вырваться из ограничений слабой плоти и стен этого дворца, а Гробовщик, кажется, растворялся в лабиринте снов о прошлом без пыльной взвеси остатка.

В библиотеке можно было отыскать стеллаж, сверху донизу набитый учебниками и ученическими тетрадями предыдущего поколения детей, Винсента и Френсис. Лже-Сиэль не стал сжигать _такое_ прошлое, ведь оно не приносило ему боли, а его демон не посчитал нужным спрятать это куда подальше. Тетрадь по математике, которую преподавали Винсенту в колледже, с обратной стороны была изрисована шаржами на однокашников и наставников; из переписанных Френсис ритмической латынью стихотворений Катулла о возлюбленной вывалилась круглая фотокарточка бледной Клодии — сладко дрогнуло сердце, ногти царапнули матовую картинку, разве могла техника тех времён отразить всю её красоту, её отчаяние?.. Следующей провалившейся под шагом ступенькой оказался схематичный портрет самого Гробовщика — руки Винсента, разумеется, наверняка заскучавшего на лекции или обязательном чаепитии префектов. Пойманная в профиль жестокая, но отстранённая улыбка — таким он его видел? Вокруг головы рассыпались знаки вопроса: кто ты, кто ты, кто ты — ласково спрашивал Винсент, всегда находившийся на расстоянии, достаточном для того, чтобы ощущать тонкий аромат кожи и духов, слышать биение сердца, и недостаточном — чтобы назвать прикосновения случайностью.

С прошлого похода по сумрачным коридорам на руке Гробовщика, под крепкой манжетой, затянулась шёлковая лента Клодии — она вплетала её в тёмную косу, он же обернул вокруг запястья трижды, чтобы ощутимее и больнее пульсировало в вене.

Маленькая новая служанка пугливо нырнула в тёмный разрез между высокими стеллажами, заметив его силуэт — мелькнули оборки панталон, слабые ноги; такие люди погибнут первыми, если кому-то взбредёт в голову напасть на особняк. Гробовщик закрыл очередную тетрадь. Нападения было не избежать — но не сегодня, не сейчас.

***

Прелестная Френсис, разменявшая четвёртый десяток, сохранила детскую привычку прищуривать один глаз и совсем не верила племяннику. Красивая и умная дочь Клодии, сильная и сдержанная сестра Винсента — она крепко сплетала пальцы, позволяя мужу говорить с Сиэлем, не пила вино в этом доме и дышала сухой строгостью. Жёсткий блеск за частоколом завитых ресниц бился о ласковый внимательный взгляд Гробовщика. Маркиз Мидфорд, господин Алексис Леон, растерянно и добродушно пожал мальчику руку. Немного опасливо, но его расстроенное лицо говорило лишь о том, что он всей душой сочувствует трагедии чужой судьбы. Сиэль увёл его в конюшни — хотел похвастать новым рысаком и посоветоваться.

Леди Френсис надменно приподняла подбородок.

— Ваши дети, маркиза, вновь пренебрегли приглашением, — усмехнулся Гробовщик, — всё ли в порядке?

— Довольно странно слышать слова беспокойства после того, чему ты подверг мою дочь.

— Её не удерживали силой, — Гробовщик подхватил из вазы полную тяжёлую кисть винограда и запустил ногти в мякоть. Туго — кожица порвалась сразу же, запахло сладкой влагой. — Отчего вы не пошли смотреть лошадей? Разве охота не ваша страсть?.. Вы ведь унаследовали её от матери.

— Твои манеры отвратительны, — брезгливо сообщила она. Кошка, наступившая лапкой в лужу, стряхивающая капельки воды. — Но я отвечу на последний вопрос. Откровенно говоря, мне не нравится то, что делает Сиэль.

Он предложил ей виноград, она рассеянно качнула головой, забыв принять гордый вид. Гробовщик видел вместо неё дитя — двенадцатилетнюю девочку с едва достающими до плеч локонами в чёрной органзе на похоронах матери. Какое ужасно жаркое лето тогда было. Он налил замкнутой, дрожащей от запертых внутри слёз девочке вина, она стёртым шёпотом сказала ему «спасибо».

— Нет ничего странного в том, что он пытается быть лучше самозванца, — Гробовщик подошёл к окну, она — замерла у запертого на зиму балкончика, глядя в чёрный помертвевший сад.

— Он закрывает магазины компании «Фантом», вот одна из причин, отчего мои дети избегают кузена. Если Сиэль настолько уверен в себе, может быть, ему следует хотя бы немного подумать о чувствах других?

— Самое забавное — слышать подобные слова от вас, — не удержался от смеха Гробовщик, — дорогая моя леди Френсис _Фантомхайв_!

— Не повторяй это как одержимый, — раздражённо потребовала она.

— Что до чувств других, могу сказать одно — вашему племяннику сначала следует позаботиться о собственных. Эгоистично требовать от того, у кого болит в груди, сострадания, вы не согласны?..

В тёмном саду шелестели фонтаны. Девы с кувшинами, такие же бледные и изъеденные трещинами, как его юный граф без порции чужой крови — мраморное страдание и упавшие сумерки придавали им сложную и тонкую красоту, которую было трудно вынести. По наледи дороги кряжисто отъезжал закрытый экипаж Мидфордов, а воплощённая в человеческий образ смертельная прелесть статуй стояла у ворот и живо махала рукой, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на носках осенних туфель.

— Граф.

— Замечательный день, Гробовщик, — с восторгом сказал Сиэль и вцепился в полы его плаща. — Дядя Алексис обещал, что поможет мне устроить настолько роскошный благотворительный вечер, что его будут вспоминать ещё пару лет в лучших гостиных! Ух, он такой...

Маркиз ощущал вину за то, что случилось с близнецами, за то, что упустил из виду кошмарную непохожесть младшего на старшего, в конце концов, даже за сбежавшую в театр дочь ему было стыдно.

Ледяные пальцы разжались.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Прекрасно, — воскликнул Сиэль. — Прикажи Танаке подать мне чай с пирожными в кабинет, я тотчас начну составлять письма благотворителям из списка отца. Ты знаком с ними? — рассеянно спросил он, уже идя к дому, и обернулся, чуть не запнувшись.

— Я вам не слуга, граф, обратитесь к горничной, — улыбнулся Гробовщик, вставая за ним ровно в тот момент, когда его колени слабо подогнулись.

Затылок тяжело толкнулся ему в ребра. Гробовщик привычно сжал руками вздрогнувшие плечи через тонкую шерсть.

— Вы в порядке? — шепнул он, наклонившись к побелевшему лицу. — Вы устали за день, мой граф.

— Всё хорошо, — доверчиво ответил Сиэль, глядя снизу вверх. Губы его тронуло улыбкой. Будто свет ненадолго коснулся этого мертвенного лика. — Я бы сегодня хотел поработать после двенадцати. Сириуса должно хватить, но я буду признателен, если ты останешься рядом.

Слуги понятливо прятали глаза, Танака был непроницаем; кто есть Гробовщик — никто не знал и никого не волновало, это повторялось уже который цикл. Не особая аура жнеца, всего лишь опыт. Человек наименее заметен в толпе людей, под прицелами сонма взглядов. Девушки, стирающие бельё и белоснежные сорочки, наверняка даже не задавались вопросом, отчего так много кровавых пятен — хотя Гробовщик сожалел, что его произведение искусства, его Галатея, страдает от случайных кровотечений, особенно по вечерам. Драгоценный сириус заливал воротнички и шейные банты, пачкал тонкие платки — и трясущиеся белые пальцы.

— Тише, — попросил Гробовщик, когда Сиэль вновь задёргался, так и не дойдя до письменного стола. Веер брызг, утонувшая в ярких глазах паника. — Идите сюда.

Он запрокинул Сиэлю голову, крепко беря за затылок — другой рукой перехватил поперёк груди, и тот, поколебавшись, замер в руках своего художника, суставчатый и послушный.

—Тише, — повторил Гробовщик и позволил ему самому зажать себе нос. Пальцы Гробовщика проехались по грязному подбородку, стирая красное, ниже — к хрупкому белому горлу, до идиотизма беззащитному. Он погладил влажную от успевшего растаять прозрачного вечернего снега ямку под небольшим кадыком, и аккуратно подхватил Сиэля, немного отклоняя его назад, уже всего — чтобы кровь вернулась куда надо. Каблуки беспомощно проехались по паркету. Сиэль вцепился в его одежду и тихо глянул, опушив болезненно мерцающие глаза ресницами.

— Ты любишь меня?

Ответная реплика отчего-то остановилась на самом кончике языка. Гробовщик поставил его ровно. Сиэль, как недавно Френсис, неуловимо передернул плечами и выпрямил спину.

— Я всё ещё полон энергии.

— Тогда не буду вам мешать, — сказал Гробовщик. Захватив с полки книгу, он устроился на подоконнике, и минуты потекли песком через узкое стеклянное устье. Сиэль шуршал бумагами, скрипел пером, что-то бормотал себе под нос и порой вздыхал. Гробовщик прятал взгляд в нечётких от коптящего света машинных строках, отрываясь только для того, чтобы удостовериться, достаточно ли пряма спина в приталенном удлинённом пиджаке за столом.

Песни Матушки Гусыни, прыгающие перед усталыми глазами, были связаны со вторым близнецом; в памяти мелькнули, исчезая постепенно, горящие стены дома, ребёнок в объятьях пьяно покачивающегося демона — и сонная тяжесть тела его куклы, давящая на руки — _смотрите, это он, лжец, самозванец, ваш двойник, и второй — тот, кто оставил вас пустым, выпил вас, как сырое яйцо._

Запах гари, сладковатый, жирный запах горящей человеческой плоти, запёкшаяся кровь. Потусторонний и вялый сын Винсента не хотел, кажется, вновь ложиться в гроб-резервуар, пусть глаза его оставались бессмысленными, как у животного, и в них отражались языки проклятого пламени. Он сучил ножками и бестолково шлёпал по Гробовщику ручками, из мокрого от кровавой пены рта вырывались короткие, полные тупого страдания крики.

_«Тише, моя маленькая звезда, вам уже не будет больно»._

Глаза второго мальчика, которого уносил домой довольный демон, тоже текли жарким исступлением.

— Вы счастливы, что вернулись в родительский дом? — мягко спросил Гробовщик, закрывая книгу. Сиэль ставил оттиски печатей поверх конвертов.

— Что, — лукаво посмотрел через плечо, — ты вновь проверяешь меня? 

— Мне бы хотелось услышать ответ.

— Я спросил раньше, — мелькнули за улыбкой влажные зубы, — и тоже хочу знать ответ.

— Хорошо. О какой любви шла речь? — спросил Гробовщик. Разве способна странная кукла, пусть даже столь совершенная, осознать _любовь?_

Любовь сделала Гробовщика тем, кем он был сейчас. Не одна страшная, долгая, выматывающая душу скука его таким сделала. Не одна его печаль.

Всё дело в любви. 

— Когда о человеке заботятся, когда посвящают ему годы жизни, когда ради него предают вчерашних друзей — это любовь, — почти по слову, старательно выговорил Сиэль. — Почему ты молчишь — ты хотел бы видеть здесь не меня?

Гробовщик спустился с привычного подоконника. Потерявший интерес к последнему конверту Сиэль подбежал к нему — письмо так и осталось не запечатанным, ужас перфекциониста. И чёлка его сбилась, хотелось поправить. Руки сами тянулись.

Коснулся под волосами шрама с короткими аккуратными стяжками. Сиэль опустил веки. У него было прелестное, заострившееся к вечеру от усталости лицо — несмотря на размазанную линию губ, более красивое, чем лицо живого близнеца, как странно. Остальные черты были прорисованы более решительно, но непосредственная и мягкая мимика прятала это, делая его ангелом во плоти.

— Вы очень красивы.

— Кого ты хочешь вместо меня?

Кризис новой личности или слишком острый ум? И то, и другое внушало надежду, потому что без развития постоянный перегон крови, вливание новой и откачивание старой каждую ночь — всё это оставалось лишь бесконечным хождением по кругу.

— Моего брата? — Сиэль слегка отклонился и глянул странным, ревнивым, но возбуждённым взглядом. — Моего отца?..

— Вы играете со мной? — спросил Гробовщик, поднимая его подбородок. Ресницы быстро задрожали, губы безвольно приоткрылись, короткий разряд в теле. Гробовщик разжал пальцы, понимая, что задел нечто глубинное, подводное, воспоминания о месяце ужаса, но не успел задать себе вопрос, умеет ли кукла испытывать боль по-человечески. Сиэль встряхнул головой и засмеялся почти беззвучно. Не своим смехом. Так смеялся Винсент.

Шутка. 

— Я ничего не боюсь, — еле слышно сказал он, — я хочу, чтобы ты любил _меня_ , а не их. Ты же вернул _меня._

Он всегда был собственником. Сумеречный коридор памяти. Гробовщик учил его ходить, двигаться естественно, говорить, смеяться, Гробовщик ювелирно монтировал плёнку и тысячи раз исправлял ошибки, чтобы добиться самостоятельного развития. Он столько раз _перекраивал_ это тело, сильно пострадавшее, совсем маленькое в смерти, от кожи до костей, что способен был с закрытыми глазами, наощупь узнать его в полной темноте.

Что творится за этими швами, в этой очаровательной голове, в пустоте на месте души — о чём он думает, что чувствует, насколько живым осознает себя? Гробовщик погладил Сиэля по щеке, сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья взлетевшей к нему руки. Слабая рука — так надо было, у него только один живой пример, — плохо развитые мышцы, медленный рост, узкие кости и неизжитая мягкость черт.

— Конечно, я люблю вас, — сказал он. — Вам пора ложиться спать.

— Останься, пока я не усну, — попросил Сиэль, отходя. 

— Я не собирался вас покидать.

Он разделся сам, проворно сложив на стул дневную одежду. Переместился на кровать — текучая ткань ночной сорочки, мелькание незагорелых ног. Постель его источала смятый, шумный, жаркий аромат кошмаров, которые видел не Сиэль, а близнец, забывший своё имя. Гробовщик опустился на другую половину, рядом. 

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

— Она пела нам колыбельную про мерцающую звёздочку, — счастливо улыбнулся Сиэль, — мама. Она ведь придумала нам эти имена.

— Вы уже не голубая звезда, — напомнил Гробовщик. 

— Я не «Сириус» больше, — согласился тот, — но границы между мной и им всегда были полупрозрачны, а теперь от них вообще почти ничего не осталось. Я не люблю спать один.

— Я не ваши родители. И не ваш брат.

— Мне без разницы. Дай мне свою руку. Ты не станешь петь мне на ночь, да?.. Всё приходится делать самому. Я хочу быть, как он — живым.

Сиэль переплёл с ним пальцы и прижался щекой. Почти настоящее. Мягкие ресницы коснулись ладони — волнующее ощущение, абсурдно напоминающее о суматошности пойманных истрёпанных мотыльков.

— Я помню нашу первую встречу, — прошептал Сиэль. — Я слышал о тебе и раньше, но тогда я преследовал брата, убежавшего после разговора с Дитрихом. Он врезался в тебя... А потом и я пришёл... Тот фотограф снял нас вдвоём, тебя заставили держать покрывало, — он фыркнул. — Я думал — какой странный господин, что он делает в нашем доме? Но я скоро узнал, кто ты. Ты был такой интересный. Отцу ты нравился. 

Он ластился, как ребёнок, безотчётно пытающийся восполнить недостаток тепла. Ночью особенно остро вставал вопрос жизни и смерти. С появлением первых звёзд Гробовщик обычно разбирал потерявшего сознание Сиэля — как механическую заводную игрушку. Вычищал его тело от той грязи, что накопилась после притворных чаепитий, сливал использованную кровь. Потом отдыхал немного, чаще всего рядом с безжизненным телом, а после рассвета подключал его к аппарату перегонки. 

В груди Сиэля билось сердце, но всегда — ровно и тихо, как часы. Игрушечный. Он и теперь играл: ласкал его руку своей, льнул весь и бодался растрёпанной шелковистой головой, тёрся сомкнутыми губами о плечо. Возня — милая, но бессмысленная для такого, как он. 

— Я знаю, что всем вам нужно, — беззаботно сказал он и, крепко уперевшись раскрытой ладонью в плечо Гробовщика, приподнялся. Его глаза радостно блестели. — Меня научили. 

— Я знаю, ваша память… — На губы лёг палец. Гробовщик улыбнулся. Его руки скользнули по напряжённым голым коленям. — Вы же не ощущаете ничего, граф, — безнадёжно ласково напомнил он. 

Сиэль опустил ресницы. Тем же пальцем медленно провёл по линии крючков и пуговиц на рубашке. 

— Ты ощущаешь, — сказал он. 

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are! _

«Просто вообрази», — посоветовал Сиэль небрежно. Откуда, интересно, в нём так много уверенности. 

Гробовщик провёл с этой странной куклой свои последние годы — глупо было думать, что только он наблюдал и учился. 

Он знал о его памяти всё, представлял, что значит жить без души — но порой очень приятно обманывать себя. 

Ах, но как же то, о чём нельзя говорить, граф? Губы рассеянно опускались по животу, оставляя на обнажившейся коже влажные пятна — слюна, розоватая от подмешанной крови. Колено остро упиралось в пах. Неужели вам не противно?

Ты не причинишь мне вреда, нежно, невнятно ответил Сиэль. Руки — цепкие, равнодушные, — дрожа предвкушающе, но немного театрально, распотрошили крепкое стяжение тканей ниже пояса. Странное чувство. Гробовщик давно не испытывал вины — но какая-то внутренняя слабость, обманка, вдруг высветила в происходящем иную картину: лунный отблеск и рассеянное мерцание ночника посеребрили замершее между его бёдрами лицо — плавные и правильные, знакомые линии, опущенные тёмные глаза в узоре длинных ресниц, будто распухшие приоткрытые губы. 

Иллюзия. 

Сиэль спокойно рассматривал его член. Подставил сжатый кулак под щёку и вздохнул с напускной серьёзностью. 

— Вы всё ещё можете прекратить, — толкнули немного онемевшие губы.

Усмешка.

— Я всё вижу, — сказал Сиэль и потрогал головку, медленно потёр её пальцами. — Тебе приятно.

_«Я видел. Каждый проклятый раз возбуждение охватывало эту толпу, они делали друг с другом разные вещи. И с нами всегда делали. Разные грязные штуки. Некоторые из них выглядели как нечто очень приятное»._

— В таком случае...

— Да, — сказал Сиэль и опустил лицо. Гробовщик приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за ним. Кончик тёмного языка — коснулся мягко и исчез. Снова высунул и лизнул. Раздражающе слабо. Он раздвинул губы и, понятливый, крепко обнял ими гладкую головку. Пальцы взялись за основание. Тревожащий холод. А во рту у него накопился жар — и влага. 

Почти живое. Что творится за этим наморщенным лбом, за искусно подобранными плёнками памяти? Лишь иллюзия. Сладостная для Гробовщика — и для его творения. Волосы занавесили глаза, но ресницы взволнованно и быстро трепетали. 

— Не забывайте про остальное, — хрипло подсказал Гробовщик. Сиэль старательно посасывал, не беря сразу много, розовая влага выступала по краям упругого рта. В ответ он послушно замычал, и пальцы на стволе отмерли — вверх-вниз, вверх и вниз, нежно сжимая. 

Плоть набухала и становилась крепче, Сиэль сосредоточенно сопел и очень старался. Почти ученическое прилежание, разве мог он иначе. Всё бы закончилось быстрее, закрой Гробовщик глаза, но он того не хотел. 

— Глубже.

— Да, господин, — пролепетал Сиэль быстро. Его лицо потеряло осознанность, приняло отсутствующее лунное выражение. Перед глазами поднялась душная пелена. Сутулые плечи, дрожащая от напряжения белая шея. Ты так старался, моё бедное дитя — делал вид, что тебе нравится, — потому что хотел, чтобы твоему брату меньше доставалось, чтобы его они трогали меньше?.. Действия Сиэля завораживали своим автоматизмом. Он жмурился, напрягал щёки — и впускал глубже. Мягкий податливый язык. Член раз за разом задевал заднюю стенку горла. Очень влажно и скользко — жарко от движений. На лице застыла мука пополам с блаженством. Возможно ли так играть. От похоти перехватывало дыхание. 

Сила, что больше разума, заставляла Гробовщика поднимать бёдра, толкаться членом всё злее. Сиэль вздрагивал, его рот немел. Держался — цепляясь за простыни, одежду и бельё. Вялые губы, холодные бесцветные глаза его, давящиеся звуки, похожие на неродившийся кашель. Гробовщик схватил волосы в горсть, толкнул на себя затылок. Подбородок был залит розовым маслом. Ресницы безвольно упали на мёртвые глаза, это стало последним. 

Изо рта вырвалось короткое рычание. Он быстро вытащил член, не слишком аккуратно проведя по зубам. Не помешало уже. Взметнул рукой, и семя толкнулось наружу, брызнуло на красные трясущиеся губы. Гробовщик закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Телу было хорошо, но под веками клубились мерцающие видения, без лиц, без выражений — душные и плотные.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky! _

— Граф, — позвал он, когда шум в ушах стих. 

Сиэль сидел на кровати. Покачивался из стороны в сторону, напевая сквозь зубы, руки крепко обхватывали плечи. Гробовщик выдохнул и мягко заключил его в объятья. Тот не вздрогнул.

— Иногда я хочу не проснуться, — признался Сиэль и тяжело обмяк. Глаза его кукольно раскрылись, изо рта хлынула тёмная кровь. 

То был бесполезный уже сириус. Гробовщик подождал, когда иссякнет. Плохо соображающий Сиэль уткнулся ему в грудь, и ткань между телами горячо намокла — потрясающая иллюзия доверительных, освобождающих душу рыданий. Гробовщик успокаивающе сжал вздрагивающие плечи. 

— Мне жаль, граф, — пробормотал он и облизал высохшие губы, — но завтра вы снова проснётесь.

— Ладно, — выдохнул его мальчик и потерял сознание. Вены под пергаментной кожей стремительно темнели. Из тела уходила упругость, превращая его в комок плоти. 

Только жизнь, осознающая себя, способна пробуждать сердце. Лишь она заставляет желать. 

Взглянув в запрокинутое лицо, Гробовщик в который раз встретил бестолково мечтательную улыбку. Кровь залила подбородок, мятый воротник и грудь, смыла сперму, но не тронула его морозной красоты. Наверняка он видел сны — просто не умел их запоминать. 

Гробовщик коснулся губами холодного лба. 

— Спокойной ночи, Алиса.


End file.
